the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/26th November 2000
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''ABC World News Tonight (United States) * '''6:30am; '''Clear Business * '''7:00am; '''Breakfast * '''8:00am; ETVKK ** 8:00am; Ultraman 80 ** 8:30am; Flint the Time Detective ** 9:00am; Oggy and the Cockroaches ** 9:30am; Digimon * 10:10am; '''The Morning Show * '''12:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''12:30pm; * 1:00pm; * 1:30pm; * 2:00pm; * 2:30pm; * 3:00pm; * 3:30pm; * 4:00pm; * 4:30pm; * 5:00pm; * 5:30pm; * 6:00pm; * 6:30pm; * 7:00pm; * 7:30pm; * 8:00pm; * 8:30pm; * 9:00pm; * 9:30pm; * 10:00pm; * 10:30pm; * 11:00pm; * 11:30pm; * 12:00am; * 12:30am; * 1:00am; * 1:30am; * 2:00am; * 2:30am; * 3:00am; * 3:30am; * 4:00am; * 4:30am; * 5:00am; * 5:30am; El TV Kadsre 2 * 6:00am; * 6:30am; * 7:00am; * 7:30am; * 8:00am; * 8:30am; * 9:00am; * 10:00am; * 10:30am; * 11:00am; * 11:30am; * 12:00pm; * 12:30pm; * 1:00pm; * 1:30pm; * 2:00pm; * 2:30pm; * 3:00pm; * 3:30pm; * 4:00pm; * 4:30pm; * 5:00pm; * 5:30pm; * 6:00pm; * 6:30pm; * 7:00pm; * 7:30pm; * 8:00pm; * 8:30pm; * 9:00pm; * 9:30pm; * 10:00pm; * 10:30pm; * 11:00pm; * 11:30pm; * 12:00am; * 12:30am; * 1:00am; * 1:30am; * 2:00am; * 2:30am; * 3:00am; * 3:30am; * 4:00am; * 4:30am; * 5:00am; * 5:30am; ETVKK * 6:00am; * 6:30am; * 7:00am; * 7:30am; * 8:00am; * 8:30am; * 9:00am; * 10:00am; * 10:30am; * 11:00am; * 11:30am; * 12:00pm; * 12:30pm; * 1:00pm; * 1:30pm; * 2:00pm; * 2:30pm; * 3:00pm; * 3:30pm; * 4:00pm; * 4:30pm; * 5:00pm; * 5:30pm; * 6:00pm; * 6:30pm; * 6:59pm; Handover to El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 3 * 7:00pm; * 7:30pm; * 8:00pm; * 8:30pm; * 9:00pm; * 9:30pm; * 10:00pm; * 10:30pm; * 11:00pm; * 11:30pm; * 12:00am; * 12:30am; * 1:00am; * 1:30am; * 2:00am; * 2:30am; * 3:00am; * 3:30am; * 4:00am; * 4:30am; * 5:00am; * 5:30am; El TV Kadsre 4 * 7:00pm; * 7:30pm; * 8:00pm; * 8:30pm; * 9:00pm; * 9:30pm; * 10:00pm; * 10:30pm; * 11:00pm; * 11:30pm; * 12:00am; * 12:30am; * 1:00am; * 1:30am; * 2:00am; * 2:30am; * 3:00am; * 3:30am; * 4:00am; * 4:30am; * 5:00am; * 5:30am; Langu Television BTV * 6:00am; * 6:30am; * 7:00am; * 7:30am; * 8:00am; * 8:30am; * 9:00am; * 10:00am; * 10:30am; * 11:00am; * 11:30am; * 12:00pm; - Discovery (G) * 2:00pm; * 2:30pm; * 3:00pm; * 3:30pm; * 4:00pm; * 4:30pm; * 5:00pm; * 5:30pm; * 6:00pm; * 6:30pm; * 6:59pm; Comedy Night in El Kadsre ** 7:00pm; That '70s Show - "Eric's Panties" (M) (D': David Trainer) ('W: Dean Batali and Rob DesHote) (S''': Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher, Danny Masterson, Laura Prepon, Wilmer Valderrama, Debra Jo Rupp, Kurtwood Smith, Tanya Roberts, Don Stark, Lisa Robin Kelly) ** '''7:30pm; Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - "Some of My Best Friends Are Half-Mortals" (G) (D': Joyce Gittlin) ('W: Barry Vigon and Tom Walla) (S''': Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick, Nick Bakay) ** '''8:00pm; Will & Grace - "Gypsies, Tramps and Weed" (M) (D': James Burrows) ('W: Katie Palmer) (S''': Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes) ** '''8:30pm; Malcolm in the Middle - "Halloween Approximately" (PG) (D': Todd Holland) ('W: Dan Kopelman) (S''': Jane Kaczmarek, Bryan Cranston, Christopher Kennedy Masterson, Justin Berfield, Erik Per Sullivan, Frankie Muniz) ** '''9:00pm; The King of Queens - "Strike Out" (M) (D': Leonard R. Garner, Jr.) ('W: Nick Bakay) (S''': Kevin James, Leah Remini, Victor Williams, Jerry Stiller) ** '''9:30pm; Friends - "The One with Ross's Library Book" (M) (D': David Schwimmer) ('W: Scott Silveri) (S''': Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox Arquette, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry, David Schwimmer) ** '''10:00pm; Ally McBeal - "Without a Net" (AV) (D': Mel Damski) ('W: David E. Kelley) (S''': Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Lisa Nicole Carson, Jane Krakowski, Vonda Shepard, Portia de Rossi, Lucy Liu , James LeGros, Robert Downey Jr., Peter MacNicol) * '''11:00pm; BTV News at 11 * 11:30pm; * 12:00am; * 12:30am; * 1:00am; * 1:30am; * 2:00am; * 2:30am; * 3:00am; * 3:30am; * 4:00am; * 4:30am; * 5:00am; * 5:30am; Category:TV listings Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen Category:Lists Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK